Movie Nights
by im babey
Summary: Kevamie. Jamie gets invited to a party, and ends up meeting the host- a rude, but handsome man named Kevin. Jamie thinks Kevin is insufferable, and Kevin thinks the same about Jamie. A story about finding the good in everyone, facing some fears, and a few movie nights. Slow burn. Enemies to friends to lovers trope. Rating will go up later for sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or any of the characters portrayed in this work. All rights belong to the respective owners.

Please note that this fic will go up in rating later on in the story.

.

.

.

Jamie looked down into his mailbag, weighing its contents thoughtfully.

_Whew, only one neighborhood left to go_, he thought to himself.

Today had been a long, tiring day for him, and he was more than happy to be finished with work for the day. Thankfully, he had the next day off.

When he walked into work that morning, he looked a little rough, and Barb had noticed. It was true that he had a few restless nights, but that wasn't about to stop him from doing his job to the best of his abilities. People depended on their mail being delivered on time, after all! However, Barb was quick to realize that he probably needed some time for himself, and he wasn't about to turn down a day off if she was offering.

He was fantasizing about a nice bubble bath and some show tunes when he approached Vidalia's house.

_Looks Sour Cream has a package… Hmm, it needs a signature._

Jamie briskly walked up to the front door and rang the bell. After waiting a few moments, he went ahead and knocked.

_No reply… Maybe I should try the garage. _

He walked around to the garage where Vidalia was usually holed up with her paintings. Hearing voices beyond the curtain, he went ahead and peeked inside.

"Hi, is anyone in here? I have a package that needs a signature."

"Oh sweet, my new mic came in! I wasn't expecting it until Thursday," Sour Cream said.

Inside the garage, Sour Cream was sunk down into an old bean bag chair. Next to him, Jenny was closely inspecting a painting of what looked like a purple blob, while Buck was seated on a barstool near her.

"Could you sign here, please?" Jamie held out a package slip to him.

"Yeah sure, man. Wait, do you have a pen? I don't really have anything around here except my mom's paintbrushes."

"I should have one in here somewhere…" He started to dig around in his mailbag. "Aw, sorry. All I have is my quill and ink that I use for my improv nights…"

"Woah! That's pretty rad, man. That should work just fine!"

While Sour Cream busied himself with trying to sign the slip with the new writing utensil, Jenny finally peeled her attention away from the painting.

"Oh hey, Jamie! It's been a while! What've you been up to?" Jenny smiled at him with bright eyes that made Jamie flush a bit.

"Nothing too much. Just work and acting, I suppose. It's nice to see you all," Jamie said.

"Are you going to that party tonight? I heard it's gonna be sick!" Jenny looked excited. "Everyone is going."

"Yeah, a lot of cool people are showing up. It'll be tight," Buck said softly.

"I don't know… I wasn't invited or anything… I don't even have actual party clothes or anything like that."

Jamie hadn't been to a party since high school, and he got a little nervous at the prospect of it. Acting was one thing, but actual parties were a different case. On stage, it was easy for him to express his emotions through his characters. He could make sure that every scene was lined-out and perfect—after all, that was what rehearsals were meant to do.

"It'll be fine! You're totally cool. You'd be with us, and I'm sure you have some rad gear, but like, it's casual," Jenny said. "I'll text you the address. It starts at eight!"

"Haha… well, I'll think about it. Thanks for the invite you guys."

Sour Cream handed him the package slip and hesitantly gave the quill back. Jamie took it and promptly tucked it away back into his bag. He really did need to start carrying spare pens on him.

"We'll see you tonight, pal," Buck waved and Jamie and smirked in a kind manner.

* * *

"No… no… too many holes… too small… no…"

Jamie looked at the limited supply of clothes in his closet. Most of his clothes were items that Barb had given him over the years, and they had been severely loved before being given to Jamie as "Sleep clothes! You can never have too many clothes for around the house!" as the older mailwoman had put it.

"What do people even wear to parties?"

After taking a long, refreshing shower, Jamie hadn't even decided if he was even going to the party or not. It wasn't until he had curled up onto his couch with every intent on a night in watching some classic films that he realized he did that almost every weekend. It might be time to try something new. After all, he did miss the cool kids, and it was nice to see them again.

Jamie looked into the mirror.

"I guess this will have to do."

He ended up with a simple black shirt that was just a tad too small for his long torso, a pair of dark jeans, and his trusty red sneakers. He combed through his hair one more time before heading out the door.

* * *

The party was being held that some fancy house on the hill that Jamie had never been to, seeing as how it was on Barb's route. He ended up taking a cab up to the street, but when the road came to an intersection, the cab driver let him out.

"Excuse me, but shouldn't we go all the way to the driveway?"

The driver looked at him in confusion for a bit before saying that the road was actually, indeed, the driveway to the house. A little stunned, Jamie tipped the man before hiking up the rest of the way. It was at least a solid quarter of a mile before Jamie caught sight of the mansion in front of him.

To say the house was grand was an understatement in Jamie's mind. The building towered over all the life around it, including the extravagant garden in front that held a large, ornate looking fountain at the center. In the fountain, three cherubs spewed water out of their puckered stone lips, and another stream of water sprayed over the top of them. The house itself had many columns in the front, which almost clashed against the dark brick exterior and the large windows that adorned the efface.

Jamie could hear soft thumping coming from the backyard, so he chose to forgo the formalities of the daunting front door and went directly to the sound of the music. Opening the latch, he saw a few people milling about lazily, drinking out of red plastic cups and talking in small groups.

He looked around but saw no sign of his friends. Growing a bit anxious, he pulled out his phone to text Jenny.

[Hey! I'm here, but I don't see you guys. Did I come to the right place?]

After several seconds, his phone buzzed.

[Boy, it's only 8:30. Why are you there so early? Don't stress, we'll be there in 10] Jenny texted back.

He sighed and made a mental note to never be on time to a party again.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is so short, but I felt like it was a good stopping point. This first chapter was just setting the general scene, but I promise that Kevin will show up in chapter 2!

This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me as I try to figure it all out. I'll be updating just when I can, but I expect it to be finished by the end of the next month.

Please note that while this may be rated T right now, expect the rating to be bumped up closer to the end for reasons that you might already know c:

Thank you! Xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any right to Steven Universe nor any of the characters mentioned in this fic.

Hello! Me again! I apologize for taking so long to update, but life got in the way. Please enjoy chapter 2!

Important note: This fic is set after "I Am My Mom" and parallel to "Kevin Party" until after "Change Your Mind"

* * *

It was clear to Jamie in that moment that not only did he not know anyone around him, but also that he suddenly became very aware of his immediate surroundings. He shuffled over to the corner where the fence walls met and provided a small safe haven for him.

The backyard was not quite as grand as he thought it would be, but it was still amazing compared to his small apartment near the arcade. There was a large pool in the middle of the area, which Jamie thought it was incredibly enticing. It's too bad he didn't bring his swimsuit.

Around the area was a tall wooden fence that enclosed the whole space, and he found that he quite liked the intimate feeling of privacy that the pointy trees provided. There were a few potted plants placed about the perimeter, and the pots themselves were filled with many exotic-looking plants that seemed to be expensive.

By the gate in the corner of the backyard, there was a drink station that held a small selection of beverages, most of which looked alcoholic. Jamie quickly wondered if everyone here was over the legal drinking age. The cups and cans made a rainbow of colors, which was quite a pretty sight. On the end of the table, a shifty young man was quickly pouring the contents of a glass bottle into the large pink punch bowl.

The other end of the yard held a large white trellis, scattered with beautiful blue and pink flowers that extended all the way to the big, pink lion at the bottom.

_Wait a minute! LION? _Jamie looked closer and saw that Steven's pet lion was sitting there while people took selfies with the large beast. Lion's face never changed from his usual disinterested expression, even with the other young adults crowding his personal space.

_Ok, Lion's here… and is that Connie? I thought this was an adult party? _Becoming worried for her well-being, he started to make his way over to her when he bumped into a smaller figure.

"Steven? What are you doing here? What is Connie doing here? What is LION doing here?" Jamie whisper-shouted at the teen.

"Oh, hey Jamie! You know, just… living?" A bead of sweat formed on Steven's temple as the nervousness showed through his forced grin. The tear stains on his cheeks didn't make it past Jamie's sharp eye.

"Listen, Steven, I don't think it's a good idea for you two to be here… Not that I don't think you're 'cool' or anything like that, but it… it looks like you're going through some stuff. Are you ok?"

Steven sighed and let his real emotions through a tad, "Connie's here and she isn't talking to me. It's kind of a long story… Kevin's been trying to help, but I'm not sure it's really working."

"Who? Well, what's important is that you do things your own way. I don't really know what's going on, but if it has anything to do with what happened with the ge-…" He paused and took in a deep breath, feeling his stomach drop. "Anyway, I know you two will work it out. Just try telling her how you feel. Maybe a letter?"

"I don't know... I—"

"Steven! Get back here! You need to show her that you're living!" A man came up from behind Steven. He crossed his arms, popped his hip to one side, and glared at the young boy, "…And stop crying. It's gross."

The man that approached the two huffed. _This must be who Steven was talking about._

Jamie's eyes quickly flicked over Kevin. He was wearing a teal blue polo shirt that hugged his hips in just the right way, some slightly baggy white capris, and shoes that were probably more expensive than a few month's rent. His hair was perfectly styled to look both like he was trying hard, yet not hard at all—a look that Jamie never seemed to be able to pull off. When Jamie finally saw his eyes, his heart skipped a beat.

"C'mon! This party has to be legendary, and it's not gonna happen unless Stevonnie shows up," Kevin drawled.

"I guess I'm gonna go…" Steven puffed up his shoulders in attempt to look cool, but it just made it seem forced, "I'll see ya later, Jamie."

Jamie sent a small, sympathetic wave his way. For the next few minutes, he walked around a bit awkwardly, trying to make small talk with the "cool" people that didn't seem to want to do much of anything. Still keeping a close eye on both of the kids at the party, he felt more like a chaperone than a partygoer.

"Hey! There you are! Why did you come so early?" Jenny asked. Buck and Sour Cream followed in closely behind her.

"What do you mean? You said it started at eight. I was even thirty minutes late," Jamie furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Boy, when's the last time you've been to one of these? It doesn't get good until late."

Just then, everyone started to cheer as Steven and Connie appeared on the back of Lion. Jamie couldn't really see what was going on, but the kids looked happy, so that's all that really mattered to him. There was a roar, a bright flash, and suddenly, they were gone.

"See? Now it's getting good," Buck grinned, "Glad we came early this time."

"Yeah man! Let's grab some drinks. Do you want anything, Jamie?" Sour Cream offered.

"Uh, sure. Thank you"

The Cool Kids left for the drink table, and Jamie went to wander around some more. With the knowledge that his friends were there, he felt a little more comfortable. He was checking out the decorative statues when he came across a very wet, seething Kevin.

"Woah. What happened to you?" Jamie asked.

"Your little _friend _made my party a bust! He was supposed to get back with his little girlfriend and turn into Stevonnie, but the dweeb didn't keep his promise! I helped him for nothing and now my party is unmemorable, and I fell into a pool and it's all his fault! Everything is RUINED!" Kevin all but screamed.

"Woah woah woah, what do you mean? Everyone looks like they're having fun. You shouldn't blame your problems on a kid."

"Look, I can't talk to you right now. My hair is a mess, and I look totally _uncool_. I can't believe I wasted my time on that brat." Kevin started to walk away.

"Seriously?" Jamie's eyes narrowed, and he crossed his arms, getting suddenly very irritated, "I don't know what happened, but you shouldn't say those things about Steven. He's a good kid who's obviously having a rough time right now."

"What do you know, pretty boy?" Jamie flushed when Kevin said that, "At least I haven't been walking around here looking like I shop out of the sale rack of a thrift store."

"No, you just look like a wet cat. Pick on me all you want but leave Steven alone!"

"Whatever! I'm through with you anyway."

As Kevin stalked back into his house to change (or sulk, Jamie didn't know which), Jamie released the breath he didn't know he was holding. His palms were slightly damp, and his mood was ruined. It was time to go home.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Again, sorry it's short and took so long to update! Life has been crazy for a few months now. I'm finally getting over my pneumonia, and I'll be moving next week! Well, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I'm working on chapter 3 right now, so stay tuned!

xoxo


End file.
